


I was a artist and he was a nerdy scientist

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Artists, M/M, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: A request for Thor bruce artistic.I saw a head canon somewhere and I cant really remember whos it was but this was also inspired by the person who made it.





	I was a artist and he was a nerdy scientist

Thor Odinson is the new Art teacher at a high school, Bruce Banner is the science teacher that only has one teacher friend Tony stark and well both of them keep to them self.  
  
Thor kinda falls for Bruce the moment he saw him at a staff meeting. He keeps trying to talk to him but he starts to forget everything he was going to say. Bruce starts to notice more and more how Thor starts to try to talk to him and how he ask where he was when he misses work.  
  
Thor one day leave a bouquet rose in Bruces desk leaving a note saying 'To you love'. Bruce found it creepy and sweet so he ask around if anyone knows who left the roses.   
  
Most of the students know that Mr. Odinson likes Mr. Banner but they don't say anything, they ship it supper hard. They always ask Mr. Odinson about Mr. Bruce only to laugh at how he blushes and stutters  trying to gets everyone attention back to their art projects.  
  
One time a group of students sneak into Mr. Odinson Art room and snoop around only to find a sketch books filled with sketches of Mr. Banner. Some of them where of him smiling and laughing and other where him in the morning with messy hair and drinking coffee each drawing was sign T.O. The students giggle at all the sketches. They steel the sketch book and then sneak into Mr. Banners science class and leave one of the sketches that had him smiling brightly while holding a stack of papers to his chest. The rest of the drawing where left all over the school some in peoples lockers some in other teachers classroom but there where drawings of Bruce everywhere.  
  
In the morning when Bruce reached his classroom he saw the drawing and Blushed a deep red making him look like a tomato. When Thor reaches his classroom he realizes his sketch book filled with drawings Of Bruce where gone. He looked everywhere.  
  
When he left his classroom he saw a sketch of bruce on the floor he picked it up and then looked up and the around and saw that all of his drawings where all over the school. Some of the students where holding the sketches and they where giggling.  
  
"Hey Mr. Odinson have you seen Mr. Banner?" One of his students said giggling.  
  
"Sorry what?"Thor asked the student who turn to a bunch of her friends then gave him the sketch she had of Bruce.  
  
"There is only on other Teacher with the initials T.O. and well Mr. Thanos is a creep." The girl said giggling even more.  
  
When Bruce went to ask Tony what was happening he just told him that its probably a prank by the seniors. He went back to his class getting everything ready and started for his class when all his students starts to fill in to the classroom he starts to filling out attendance when someone yells out "Mr. Odinson likes you a lot." Then another student stands up walks to the door and yells "Hes the one that drew all those pictures of you and he also left you those roses we saw him leaving them in your class."The the boy walks out.  
  
Only a couple minutes later does he walk back in and this time he has his phone with him and he goes up to Mr.Banner and shows him a video.  
  
The video shows Thor walking into Bruce's classroom with a dozen red rose then walking out. The back ground noises are of teens giggling and then running off then Thor looks up.  
  


"See he likes you Mr. Banner!"The student yells and starts to giggle then goes to sit down. Bruce looks down and starts to blush, he looks at his computer then he tries to make his day go as normal as possible until he sees Thor in the cafeteria when getting lunch.  
  
When the students see them two stand up and yell "JUST KISS ALREADY YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER!" Then sit down and then all you hear are teens yelling Kiss kiss over and over.  
  
Bruce quickly puts his food down and speed walks out of the cafeteria and into his classroom.Bruce sits down on his desk and lays his head on the desk letting out a long needed breath. Thor knocks on the door and when he doesn't hear a respond he walks in.   
  
"Hi Bruce." Thor says nervous.  
  
Bruce looks ups and then looks back down again."Hi."  
  
"Um I'm sorry about the drawings i'll trow them away if you want and i'll stop."Thor says looking down in embarrassment.  
  
"Um n-n-no no i-its fine."Bruce stutters and he blushes.

Thor smiles and he takes out something from his pocket.He walks over to his desk and leaves the paper that was a drawing of Bruce laughing."Um would you like to go out for dinner?" Thor ask nervously he looks down then back up.  
  
Bruce blushes and then he looks up and with a smile "Only if you make a sketch of me."  
  
Thor smiles brightly"Of course whatever you want!" Thor practically yells in happiness.  
  
Bruce stands up and looks up at bruce and then Thor leans in and kisses Bruce. They pulled apart when they heart squweeling and yelling.  
  
"Finally.""They Should be like Rose and Jack."HEy they can't be like them because one of them will die.""I mean the him drawing Rose naked part moron!" The teens starts to yell at each other and Thor and Bruce look at each other and start to blush.  
  
A student had everything on video and he played it at their senior graduation.  
  
  



End file.
